Hidden Secrets
by CodyLinleyluva
Summary: Two people hiding two different secrets that could change their lives if discovered. When they meet eachother a new school can they hide their secrets from eachother? And Chris must protect Hannah Montana CharmedxHannahMontana Popstars&Witches Please R
1. 1 Moving, New School

Title: Secrets  
Ch Title: 1. New School, New Home  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Charmed, but I love the shows and love writing about them so ENJOY!

* * *

Miley's POV

I'm in Malibu Airport saying goodbye to all of my friends. I am about to board a plane to San Francisco where I have to start at a new school and make new friends.

"I'll miss you so much" I said to Lilly, I feel like I am about to cry.

"I'll miss you too, but promise to write" she said to me.

"Of course I will" We giggled and I moved on to Oliver.

I pulled Oliver into a big hug even though I knew that it was little awkward for him. We said goodbye and then I went over to Jake.

I gave Jake the largest hug and when we pull apart he leant down and kissed me "promise that you will still be my girlfriend" he whispered.

"Of course" I answered. I hugged him again and went to join my Dad.

We walked to the plane and I glanced back one more time at my friends. I could see Lilly crying and Oliver and Jake trying to comfort her. I waved goodbye one last time as we began to board the plane.

I boarded the plane with my dad and Jackson. I am now crying, I don't want to leave, but I have to.

My dad found a good, well paying job in San Francisco. I can not be Hannah Montana forever, plus I have to save some of my own money for myself, for when I eventually finish school.

I sat down on the plane and took out my notebook, I start writing a new song for Hannah Montana. It's about my friends, Friends forever. I will miss them so much.

……

We finally arrived in the San Francisco airport. We got off the plane and found our luggage.

We went going outside to catch a cab to our new house. The cab arrived and we got in and started travelling on the roads of San Francisco.

It's amazing. We were driving under the San Francisco Bridge. I looked out the window and saw the red bars rushing past, and then I looked up to see how high it is. In the distance I thought I could see a swirl of blue lights on the bridge, but it was probably just the sun reflecting off something.

……

Chris' POV

My name is Chris, I'm 14 years old and I hate my school. My older brother Wyatt, 16, and I just orbed home after magic school. I upset once again because I had spent yet another whole day being told that I am great but still was not as good my brother.

Wyatt has always done better in school. He is the most powerful and I always come in second at everything. I just want to go to a regular school where I do not have to prove how powerful I am, just how smart.

I am actually one of the smartest kids in the school, but no one cares about that. We learnt regular subjects, though we also learnt magic, which had a higher priority, and I am definitely not the most powerful.

Mum had seen us arrive home from school. She had asked me how my day was, again, though I did not feel like talking to her about it because everyday she asks me that question and every day the answer is the same. So, instead of answering her again, I orbed to my favourite thinking spot.

Paige's POV

I came down the stairs in the manor just in time to see Chris orbing away. Wyatt left the room claiming he had "homework" to do, and I went to talk to Piper.

"Another fight between the boys?" I asked.

"Actually, no" Piper replied, "I don't know what's up with him, he just orbed off".

"Ok, I'll go and check on him" I said and then orbed to the bridge.

Chris' POV

I was sitting on the bridge, thinking when Paige appeared in a swirl of blue lights. Paige is always the one to talk to me whenever I'm down, but that's probably because she's the only one, besides Wyatt, who can follow me. Paige is almost like my best friend and my favourite aunt, though I like phoebe too.

I could feel a tear falling down my cheek, and was embarrassed for Paige to see me like this, even though she did often, so I looked down at the cars rushing past below me.

Paige sat down next to me, and gave me a one armed hug.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"He is always first. I want to be first for a change, I want to show that I can do things just as well as him. I don't want to be in his shadow all the time." Another tear fell down my cheek.

Paige handed me a tissue. Even though I didn't say who 'He' was, I think Paige knew that I was talking about Wyatt.

Paige looked like she was about to say something, but I quickly said "I wish I could just go to a normal school."

Paige looked at me confused "Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Because, at a normal school I won't be compared to my brother. I won't have Show how powerful I am. I can just show that I am smart, I can have a clean slate; no one would know me or know my family."

"Is this really what you want to do?" Paige asked me.

"Yes I really want to get out of the magical world and see what it is like to go to a normal school."

"If that's what you want then I will talk to your mum about it".

Paige's POV

Chris and I orbed back to the manor and walked into the kitchen to talk to piper.

"Come on Piper, please, just do this for Chris" I pleaded. I had explained everything to Piper and Piper had refused to agree to send Chris to a regular school.

"No" Piper replied "He is a witch and he has to learn about his magic and how to control it. If I send him to a normal school who knows what he could do."

"Can't you see that Chris is responsible, he can control his power" I stopped for a second to think of a way to convince piper to change her mind and then said, "and if you want him to learn more about his magic I can tutor him after school, I am a teacher after all."

Piper seemed to stop and think for a while before reluctantly replying "I guess it could work out, but only if he agrees to let you tutor him after school."

"Deal" I replied with a big grin "I'll go give him the good news." And after that I ran straight up to Chris's room.

Chris' POV

I am so glad that mum is going to let me go to a regular school. This is going to be my chance to prove that I can do anything without being in my brother's shadow.

I am going to start at San Francisco High next week and I will be in eighth grade. I'm so excited. And best of all I am going to have magic lessons with Paige. She is the best teacher at magic school but she usually only teaches the senior years. I am going to learn so much from her even if it does mean extra lessons after school. I do like being a witch, I just want to be an independent witch.

So tomorrow I am going to go out with mum to by all of the books and stationary that I will need.

I wonder what my classmates will be like. I think that normal schools work differently to magic school, but I'll have to find out. I wonder what type of friends I'll make, I doubt I'll fall into the 'popular' crowd, actually there is no way I'll be in the popular crowd since I like learning so much.

Three more days. I can't wait!!!

At the Stewart's new house…

Miley's POV

The taxi pulled up outside a HUGE house. It is very modern and very big. The only problem with it is that it's not right next to a beach, and it is no where near any of my friends.

"Miley, there is a special bedroom in there for you. Why don't you try and find it" my dad said.

I walked into the house; it was huge on the inside, bigger than our old house. I walked up the staircase to find a long hallway lined with doors. I peaked into every room until I found one that looked as though it was made just for me.

It is HUGE. The walls are a pale pink colour and there are posters around the room of some puppies and kittens, and best of all celebrities. My favourite were the life size posters of Jesse McCartney, Zac Efron and The Jonas Brothers. My bed is here, in the centre of the room. I walked around my room, there is a desk that is purple and green and a closet.

I walked over to the closet doors and opened them. It was a bit of a disappointment. It was not that big, all of my usual clothes were there but I could not find my 'Hannah' clothes. I thought there must have been a door in there, just like my old closet, and, of course, there was. I opened the doors…

It was MASSIVE. Almost the same size as the rest of my room. All my 'Hannah' clothes were there. There were benches around the side and on one of them I noticed a remote next to a small note. The note said:

_Bud,_

_I hope you like your new room and I'm sure that you have fallen in love with this closet. Everything here is under tight security (Roxy insisted that she come check it out). Take the remote and press buttons 213_

I pressed the buttons and a cupboard near me opened to reveal my wigs. There were my different 'Hannah' wigs as well as some Lola wigs and others that I sometimes lend to Oliver. I looked back at the note.

_Also, try the combination 216_

I pressed the buttons again and small cupboard opened and a rack with my guitars came out. This cupboard is by far the best.

_Play around with the remote so you can find everything in here. If you want to open a drawer or cupboard, the number is on the inside of the handle. There is also a guide if you press the numbers 987. Have fun and come downstairs soon for choc chip cookies._

_Love Dad._

I looked around. Then I pressed the buttons 987 and a drawer just beside me opened. In it was a small booklet with a picture of Hannah Montana on the front. I opened it and found that there were many categories which all my stuff was sorted in. There are Concert clothes (and in that category there are pants, skirts, tops and jackets), Party clothes (dresses, pants, skirts, tops), accessories (bags, shoes, sunglasses, etc), there are also jewellery and makeup.

Some of the cupboards contents rotated so that I could see everything. This is the most amazing cupboard I have ever seen.

Once I could smell freshly baked cookies I made my way downstairs. I found Jackson and Dad sitting at the bench in our new kitchen with a large plate of delicious looking choc chip cookies.

"Did you like your room bud?" Dad asked me.

"I love it, especially the posters you chose" I replied "and the closet is the best, it's huge"

"I knew you'd love it, now help yourself to the cookies before they get cold"

We sat there eating cookies for a while until Dad said "So you two will be starting school here next week"

"But Daddy we just moved here" I complained.

"I know bud but I've already enrolled you at San Francisco High so you're going to have to" Dad said, though I was pretty sure that he was glad to get some time alone. "Tomorrow we are going to go and buy you and Jackson what you need for school, I might even buy you some new school clothes" I knew he added the last part to make me feel better but of course I agreed, because who could pass up the opportunity to buy knew clothes.

"Fine" I said taking another bite out of my cookie.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first story. I've had it written for a while and finally decided to edit and post it. I hope you guys to loved it, It's a combination of 2 of my favourite TV shows Hannah Montana and Charmed. Let me know what you think!

XxXHeatherXxX


	2. 2 Meeting

A/N: So I am finally updating my story, I'm so sorry I've kept you guys wait for such a long time. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but let me know what you think of it. I'm not sure if you noticed but i got the idea of Miley's Hannah closet from Princess Diaries 2.  
Thankyou so much to my reviewers: iamkagomeiloveinuyasha; Ghostwriter626; LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms; XDebsX (Deborah); ubcaf -1 N.W; Grey's-Harry-Fan (Becca) and Daniela

I want to dedicate this to LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms (Livi) your the best writer and I love your stories, it seriously meant so much to me that you loved this one. I hope your doing alright at the moment and I really hope that you get better!

Disclamer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Charmed two of the best shows ever!!!

* * *

Chris' POV

I was walking through the bookstore looking for the textbooks that I'd need for school. I was with Paige because my mum had to go to work. We were looking through the all of the books but I couldn't find the history book I needed so I went to ask someone.

I found a man in the shop's uniform but he was talking to a girl, she looked really nice. She had long brown wavy hair and and beautiul blue eyes. I decided to wait for them to finish but I overheard them talking.

"So you're starting at San Fransisco High next week?" The man asked her. Maybe she will be in the same year as me.

"Yes I just moved here from Malibu." The girl replied. She had a thick southern accent that I thought sounded lovely when she spoke.

"So what did you need help with then?" He asked.

"Well I'm looking for my textbooks and I can't find the history book I need. Its called 'Exploring History: Volume 2'" She said.

That was the book I needed too. She might even be in the same class as me. I decided to approach the two of them then and said to the man, "I was looking for that book too, but I couldn't find it."

"Well then you two wait here and I'll go check in the store room we might have some copies there." And then he left us to go and look.

I turned to the girl and said to her, "I overheard you talking before, I'm also going to start at San Fransisco High next week. What grade are you in?"

"Freshman" She said.

"Me too"

"Yeh I kinda figured 'cause we're buying the same history book" she pointed out.

"Oh right" I looked down, I couldn't think of anything to say.

Miley's POV

So I'm talking to this guy. He was quite good looking, he had brown hair with bangs (Us Australians call it a fringe) partly falling over his brown eyes. He seemed a bit shy though, he was looking at the ground in silence so I decided to ask, "So why are you moving schools in the middle of the term?"

He looked back at me and said, "Well I used to go to a different school around here but I hated it because my family is a... well you could say is pretty involved in the school so I was always compared to them and my older brother which I hated so I'm transferring."

"So then you'll get a fresh start at a new school?" I asked

"Yes, I've always wanted to go to a normal...I mean...uh..." He was interrupted by the man coming back with two copies of the history book we needed and handed them to us.

I was thinking about what he meant by 'normal' but stopped when I realised he was turning to walk away.

"Wait" I called, He stopped and turned around.

"I didn't get your name" I said walking back over to him.

"Chris" He smiled.

"Miley" I smiled back at him.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week at school, Miley" He said then turned around to go join a woman with Brown, shoulder-length, wavy hair and they went up to the cash register to pay for his books.

I walked back to my dad all of a sudden feeling a little bit better about my first day of school.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this. Please review! 


	3. 3 Neighbours

**A/N**: Hey guys. So I have heaps of spare time cause here its summer holidays so I've written another chapter and I'll try update as much as I can. So this chapter may seem a bit boring but the next one won't be! I'll tell you a bit about it at the end.

**Thanks to my reviewers**: XDebsX (Deborah), sonispucca (Sonia), amythestpony, LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms. You guys are awesome!!! I love getting reviews!!! But I didn't get many for my last chapter. If you're reading my story please review and let me know what you think!

**Special thanks to: **sonispucca (My best friend Sonia!) for editing this chapter, and helping me with ideas.

**Disclamer:** I don't own charmed or Hannah Montana... :(

**Miley POV **_the next day_

Now I have everything I need for school and I am trying to figure out something to do. I thought of going to the mall but I didn't want to go alone and there was no chance that Jackson would take me. So I went up to my room, got out my guitar and started working on the music for the song I wrote on the plane.

I then heard the doorbell ring so I decided to go answer it myself since my dad was busy in the kitchen putting icing on a cake he just made and Jackson was playing (or yelling at) a video game.

I opened the door and was shocked to find Chris, the boy I saw at the bookstore yesterday, standing there with the woman I saw yesterday and another woman as well.

"Hello, we thought we would come by and welcome you to the neighbourhood." Said the woman that I hadn't seen before. She had long, straight brown hair and looked a lot more like Chris then the other woman did. "We're your neighbours but I thought we should give you some time to unpack. I'm Piper by the way and this is my son Chris and my sister Paige."

**Chris POV**

I can't believe it! It was the girl from the bookstore yesterday, Miley. OMG! She's my new neighbour! It seems that things are already starting to get better.

"Hi Piper," Miley said, "I'm Miley."

Then a man walked up behind her, who I guess was her dad.

"Daddy, these are our new neighbours: Piper, Chris and Paige." She said, pointing to each of us in turn.

"Hello," He said to us, "I'm Robby Ray, this is my daughter, Miley, and that boy over there yelling at the TV" He turned around and pointed at a boy with dirty blonde hair who looked around Wyatt's age and seemed to be getting very into the video game he was playing, (I couldn't help but laugh at him a bit), "is my son, Jackson."

"Was that you singing just then, Miley?" I asked. I had heard someone singing as we walked over here, and her voice sounded beautiful.

"Y-yes that was me." She said a little nervously, but I had no idea why.

"Well you sounded really good." I said to her.

"Thankyou"

Then Robby Ray said, "Well why don't we all go inside, those muffins you're holding look delicious and I just finished making a cake."

Mum had made some of my favourite mini muffins to take to the neighbours. We all followed Robby Ray inside and sat at the table. Miley got out plates for everyone and went over to her brother and shut off the TV screen, which made quite a scene, but when Robby Ray told them to drop it and come to the table they did.

I put two mini muffins and a piece of chocolate cake on my plate. I decided to try the cake first.

"Mmm...Robby Ray this cake is really good!" I said

"Yes, it really is." Paige added.

"Are you a chef?" Mom asked (A/N ok I just have to say that spelling mum with an o is really weird cause in Australia we spell it with u).

"Not professionally," He said, "I just enjoy cooking. This is a family recipe, but you must be a chef because these mini muffins are delicious!"

"Yes, well I own my own restaurant" Mom replied.

"Well then, we'll have to try it out sometime." Robby Ray said. "So is this everyone?" He asked.

"Well, I'm just visiting because my sister needed help with this 'thing'." Paige said. They had been checking the book for a demon that Billie fought last night, but didn't tell them until this morning.

"And my Husband, Leo, is busy tutoring one of his students." Mom said. Dad helps out some of his magic school students if they are struggling too much. "My other son, Wyatt, who I think is about Jackson's age, is at a friend's house, and so is my daughter, Melinda, who is three years younger than Chris."

The conversation was starting to get rather boring as the adults were catching up with each other, and I had already helped myself to a second slice of cake and another muffin.

Miley leaned over to me and said softly, "This conversation is getting pretty boring, do you want to come up and see my room?"

I nodded.

"Daddy," She said, "I'm going to go and show Chris my new room."

"Alright, bud." He said and then turned back into his conversation with Paige and Mom.

Miley led me to her room. It felt weird because she had lots life-size posters of Celebrities around the walls. I saw a guitar on her bed, which was very personalised. It was pink and a bit sparkly with some pictures of her stuck on it. "I like your guitar." I said as I pointed at it.

"Oops," She smiled, "I was playing on it just before you came and I forgot to put it away."

"You really sounded amazing when I heard you earlier." I said. She smiled again.

I sat down on her bed and she sat next to me. I think I like her but I only just met her.

"So did you leave many people behind in Malibu?" I asked

"Yes. I left my two best friends, Lilly and Oliver. I miss them so much already!" She looked like she was trying to hide something else.

"Anyone else?" I prompted her.

"Well...I also left my boyfriend, Jake."

"Oh." Of course someone as beautiful as her had a boyfriend already. So I decided to change the subject. "Were you and your friends popular at your old school?" I asked.

She laughed lightly and then said, "No, we were very unpopular."

I was so shocked. How could someone like her be unpopular?

"Unpopular?" I asked.

"Yes" She sighed. "You see there were these two girls, Amber and Ashley, who thought they ruled the school. They had an annual 'cool' list that they gave out once a year and last year, my name and Lilly's name were last on that list."

"Wow, I don't see how you could stand them then, they sound a bit like my brother's friends. Anyone who isn't as cool as them, who isn't as strong, they pick on."

"Were you one of those people?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was pretty unpopular at my old school, that's why I moved. My brother and all of his friends are extremely popular, and picked on me at every chance they had. I was sick of it."

"I sort of know how you feel," Miley said looking at me "Amber and Ashley made fun of me and my friends all the time. They especially insulted me and my friend about our singing, even though they had never even heard me sing. And you should hear Ashley trying to sing, she sounds like Uncle Earl trying to get out of bed in the morning."

I laughed. "Uncle Earl?"

"Trust me," She said, "You don't want to meet him."

We continued talking. What were we talking about? Everything. We talked more about school, our favourite subjects and our least favourite, and some crazy teachers we'd had in the past. We talked about music, family, and friends. I knew her favourite colour, purple, and her favourite singer, Hannah Montana. The only thing I didn't mention of course was my family secret. You know, that me and the rest of my family are witches.

After about two hours, Robby Ray called us down and Mom said we had to go and pick up Melinda, so I said goodbye to Miley and gave her my cell number, then left with my mom and aunt.

**Miley POV**

I was having so much fun with Chris. We were just talking and joking about everything and I learnt a lot about him, except of course when it came to music, well of course I didn't mention I was Hannah Montana, I just said that she was my favourite singer. I'm going to be really careful with my secret here, but of course I will still have concerts all the time and I know I have heaps of fans here in San Francisco.

I decided to call Lilly after Chris left. I've only talked to her once since I moved here, and that was the day we arrived. Two days ago!!! So I picked up my phone and dialled her number.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled over the phone. Obviously she saw the caller ID.

"Hey Lilly!" I yelled back.

"We haven't talked for ages, Miley. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you heaps too!" I said, "So how are you?"

"I'm great! I met this really cute boy at the skate park, he just moved here." She sounded really excited.

"Oh My Gosh Lilly that is so great! Tell me about him!" I said back just as excited.

"His name's Pete. And well he said my skateboard stunts are awesome. And..." she paused for dramatic effect.

"Just tell me Lilly!" I shouted.

"He asked me to go see a movie with him!" she squealed.

"That's great Lilly!" I said, really happy for her. "And what about Oliver?"

"Same old Smokin' Oken trying to impress all the girls." She laughed and so did I.

"And how's that working out for him?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the usual." she giggled, "Getting turned down by every single girl on the beach doesn't seem to get to that boy, he just keeps on going."

"I don't know how that boy does it." I said.

"So what about you?" she asked me, "What have you been up to?"

"You know, unpacking stuff mostly. We met our new neighbours today."

"And..." Lilly could tell there was more to it.

"Well there's this boy." I said

"Yes..." She said, really excited again.

"His name's Chris, He's my neighbour and starting at the same school as me."

"And..." She said, still sensing that there was more.

"And...well he's kinda cute." I said.

"You like him don't you?" She said happily.

"No!" I denied at first, but blushing.

Silence.

"Fine maybe..." I said.

Silence.

"Ok yes I like him." I said.

"I knew it!" She squealed and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"MILEY!" I heard my dad call from the kitchen.

"Sorry Lilly I have to go." I said

"Alright then." she sounded sad, "I'll just say goodbye to my friend, who I haven't spoken to in two days," She said dramatically "who is living so far, far away from me in San Francisco."

"Ok Lilly I'll call you back tomorrow! You're such a drama queen." I said.

"I know." She said happily.

"Bye Lilly. I miss you so much!" I said

"I miss you too! Bye Miles."

I hung up the phone and went to see what my dad wanted.

"Hi bud." Dad said.

"Hey Daddy."

"I've booked your first concert in San Francisco" He said

"Cool Daddy!" I said "When is it?"

He hesitated a bit before he said "two days."

"Two days! Aweso..." I stopped thinking, "Wait a minute! Two days is Monday, my first day of school."

"I know bud," he said "but it's already been booked, and tickets are going on sale in an hour."

"Fine." I mumbled and turned around to go back to my room.

_Great._ I thought._ My first day of school is in two days and so is my first concert here in San Francisco, and my first concert without Lola, Mike or Jake there._

**A/N: **So the next chapter will be more exciting. There will be Chris' and Miley's first day of school where they will become even closer friends, Miley's first Hannah Montana concert and Chris and Wyatt have to track a new demon which will bring them close to Hannah Montana.

Thanks so much for reading!!! Please Review!


End file.
